


hopes and dreams

by blueminecraftsheep



Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [10]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Grayson | Purpled Needs a Hug, Grayson | Purpled-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Darryl Noveschosch, Mentioned Luke | Punz, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), sapnap punz and purpled r brothers :] + bbh is their dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29712069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep
Summary: purpled hasn't talked to his friends in a while.
Relationships: Andrew | gamerboy80 & Grayson | Purpled (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043928
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	hopes and dreams

**Author's Note:**

> i dont think there's enough purpled centric fic im here to change that. also this one is not good but im posting anyways bc i want it out of my wips folder.

purpled left his bed unprotected while he ran between diamond generators. it was a random game of solos, and he had somehow been able to lie low enough to survive for a while. the only decent guy in the game seemed to be totally focused on other people - he wouldn't be surprised if the dude recognized him, wanted to avoid purpled for as long as possible. a hypixel death wouldn't hurt as much as non-recreational server deaths, but pain is pain and a winstreak is a winstreak.

he was about to go back to his base, with almost twenty diamonds on hand and enough emeralds for a round of potions, figuring he would probably be able to take out his competitiom easily, bed or no bed, when a hand grabbed his shoulder and he readied himself for a diamond sword blow that never came. instead, he was forcefully turned around to meet smiling red and yellow eyes.

"purp."

purpled hesitated, looked up at the guys nametag before believing it - "80?"

he was stabbed, then, and he logged out of the game, too shaken up to wait for his bed to be broken, but not before he was sent a party invite and a message.

_**gamerboy80:**_ duos?

_**purpled:**_ sure

"so...," 80 started, standing in the generator. purpled tossed him iron, not making eye contact. "haven't seen you on hypixel in a while. what've you been doing? do you have a family your spending time with?" purpled winced, at the thought of his family - he hadn't spoken with his brothers in...a while, and the last time he talked with his father he had been hired to assassinate a woman he had never met. he stepped up to the shopkeep wordlessly. "oh, or maybe a girl? she hot?"

"been on an smp," purpled said bitterly.

80 shut up then, thought for a moment while he picked up blocks, purpled moving to protect their bed. "i've been on d _ream's_ smp."

"how do you know dream? hook me up, dude."

"my brothers are- were his friends. sapnap, especially, they used to be best friends." he heard 80 say a, "yo, nice!," through his headset, too busy bridging to middle to respond. yellow was heading for them, but if 80 didn't kill the guys then hey, whatever, this game was really just an excuse for them to talk.

"why are you- damnit- here, now?" 80 asked, grunting through words trying to fight off yellow team. their bed ended up being destroyed. purpled knew he should help, but doesn't have the energy to.

"everyone there's assholes, except the three other kids there, 'n punz sometimes." two 'final kill' notifications popped up in purpled's field of vision as he picked up emeralds from a neglected generator. "dream's manipulative as hell, you know that?" 80 didn't speak, purpled didn't expect him to. "i mean, not- not to me, not really, but to the other guys. the other guys are fucked. i just... lie low, y'know."

purpled heard 80 sigh, heard a potion bottle break. "why haven't you been back here?" in his words is a hidden, "i miss you." purpled almost went on a tangent, almost told 80 all about how much he misses his father, his real father, who isn't obsessed with bloody monster eggs, and how much he hopes punz is okay because now his big brother ~~best friend~~ has the same weird aura to him, and how sapnap hasn't come out of his house in days now that dream is in prison.

but he didn't.

and 80 didn't acknowledge it. "red's coming our way." purpled took it as a cue to void, didn't die in time to respawn when red got their bed. he unpartied 80 and left the game, but sitting on the stairs in the lobby with a shitty nick on, he sent a quick message to astelic.

_**purpled:**_ yo, wanna get the gang together soon?


End file.
